31 października 1981
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Wydarzenia tej Halloweenowej nocy opisane z punktu widzenia osoby, której tego dnia załamał się świat - Severusa Snape'a.


_31 października 1981 - jedna z najważniejszych dat w świecie Harry'ego Pottera. Dzień kiedy Lord Voldemort został pokonany i zakończyła się Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów. Opowiadanie opisuje te tragiczne wydarzenia z punktu widzenia człowieka dla którego ta noc była prawdopodobnie najgorszą nocą w życiu - Severusa Snape'a._

_Wykorzystany fragment pochodzi z książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci", rozdział 33: "Opowieść Księcia"._

* * *

Nad Londynem unosiła się gęsta mgła. Było zimno, ponuro i wiał silny wiatr. Ulice tonęły w ciemnościach, dlatego niewiele osób zauważyło wysokiego mężczyznę ubranego w czarny płaszcz z kapturem i idącego szybko przez brudne ulice. W innych okolicznościach jego wygląd wzbudziłby zdziwienie lub śmiech, dzisiaj jednak taki strój był jak najbardziej na miejscu. Był 31 października, dzień, w którym mugole obchodzą święto zwane Halloween. W ciągu tej jednej nocy w roku odzywa się w nich tęsknota za magicznym światem, światem, który tak naprawdę, bez ich wiedzy, istnieje obok nich. Mimo brzydkiej pogody na ulicach pojawiały się grupki dzieci przebranych za wampiry, wiedźmy i wilkołaki. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Pogardzał tymi ludźmi, którzy, śmiejąc się, udają czarodziejów, w istocie jednak wcale nie wierząc w magię.

Mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi na rogu ulicy, rozejrzał się, czy żaden mugol nie patrzy, otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Znajdował się w Dziurawym Kotle, barze czarodziejów, na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie można było kupić przeróżne magiczne rzeczy. W tych mrocznych czasach, a szczególnie o tak późnej porze, w pubie było niewielu gości. W kącie siedziały dwie wiedźmy, przy ladzie wampir pił jakiś czerwony napój, a przy dużym stole kilku podejrzanie wyglądających czarodziejów grało w karty. Właściciel gospody, Tom, nerwowo i ze strachem spoglądał na gości i pragnął, żeby już sobie wszyscy poszli. Młody mężczyzna podszedł do lady i zamówił Ognistą Whisky. Gdy barman stawiał przed nim szklankę, gość ściągnął kaptur, a właściciel natychmiast go rozpoznał.

- Witaj Severusie – powiedział, udając, że się cieszy z tego spotkania. – Dawno cię nie widziałem. Co u ciebie słychać?

Severus spojrzał na niego zimnymi, czarnymi oczami i nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wypił łyk Whisky.

- Ciężkie czasy – ciągnął Tom. – Coraz mniej ludzi odwiedza mój bar. Jeśli to dłużej potrwa będę zmuszony go zamknąć.

- Ciesz się z tego co masz – powiedział chłodno Severus. – Jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi i jak na razie nikt nie groził śmiercią tobie lub twojej rodzinie.

- No, na razie nie. Ale raz przyszło tu paru śmierciożerców i bez żadnego powodu zdemolowali mi pub.

Severus milczał przez długą chwilę, jakby słowa barmana w ogóle do niego nie dotarły.

- Nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich czynów. Czasami zupełnie nieświadomie stawiamy samych siebie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie lub zsyłamy je na osoby, które kochamy.

Tom nic nie odpowiedział na te dziwne słowa. Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa, bał się tego mężczyzny. Krążyły pogłoski, że Severus Snape jest jednym z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i, że dopuścił się już paru strasznych czynów. Tom nie chciał za bardzo wierzyć, aby młody, zaledwie dwudziestojednoletni mężczyzna, mógł być sługą najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika jakiego znał świat. Pamiętał Severusa jeszcze z lat szkolnych, chudego, cichego chłopaka o długich, czarnych, tłustych włosach i haczykowatym nosie, który raz w roku przychodził z matką do baru po zakupach na ulicy Pokątnej. Chłopak był dziwny, ponury i należał do Slytherinu, ale czy naprawdę mógł zostać śmierciożercą?

- Severusie, co robisz teraz, po zakończeniu szkoły? Pracujesz gdzieś, może w Ministerstwie, taki zdolny czarodziej jak ty na pewno znalazł szybko jakąś dobrą pracę.

- Jestem nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.

- Czyli nie opuściłeś szkoły. A czego nauczasz?

- Eliksirów.

- I podoba ci się ta praca? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś kto przepada za młodzieżą.

- Nie podoba. Ale nie miałem wyboru – odpowiedział tajemniczo młody mistrz eliksirów.

Tom odszedł aby obsłużyć nowego gościa, a Severus wypił kolejny łyk Ognistej Whisky. Nagle wydał zduszony krzyk, wypuścił z ręki szklankę, gwałtownie wstał, przewracając krzesło i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Severusie, zaczekaj! – krzyknął Tom, uświadamiając sobie, że młody czarodziej nie zapłacił za trunek. Odpowiedziało mu głuche trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Było już po dziesiątej, na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy, a księżyc świecił srebrzystym blaskiem. Z wielu okien groźnie spoglądały dynie rozświetlone świecami, a z drzwi zwieszały się przeróżne Halloweenowe dekoracje. Severus szedł szybko, dysząc ciężko, trzymając się za lewe przedramię, co chwilę krzywiąc się z bólu i powstrzymując krzyk. W końcu skręcił w ciemną, pustą uliczkę i wyczerpany usiadł pod murem.

Upewniwszy się, że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma, podwinął lewy rękaw. Wypalony na skórze Mroczny Znak, przedstawiający czaszkę i węża, był czarny jak noc w nieoświetlonym zaułku. Severus zacisnął zęby; Znak piekł tak mocno jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Był to sygnał, że Czarny Pan jest wściekły lub bardzo z czegoś zadowolony. Młody czarodziej zaczął się zastanawiać co się mogło stać. Nie chciał pojawiać się od razu przy boku Voldemorta i narazić na jego gniew.

Wiedział, jako jeden z niewielu śmierciożerców, że Czarny Pan miał w planach zabić dzisiaj Potterów. Mimo, że prosił swego pana o darowanie życia Lily Evans, nie mógł być pewny czy Voldemort wysłucha jego prośby. Dumbledore natomiast zapewniał Severusa, że Potterowie są dobrze chronieni i nic im nie grozi. Ale czy na pewno? Lord Voldemort to potężny czarodziej i na pewno zna zaklęcia aby ominąć ochronę Albusa. Cały dzień Severus był nerwowy, bał się wieczoru, kiedy to Czarny Pan miał zabić chłopca z przepowiedni.

Ból w lewym przedramieniu mógł świadczyć o klęsce i wściekłości Czarnego Pana i o tym, że ochrona zadziałała i Potterowie są bezpieczni. Z drugiej strony mogło to oznaczać triumf i radość Voldemorta z tego, że James, Lily i Harry… nie żyją.

Severus nie mógł o tym myśleć. Musiał się dowiedzieć, teraz, w tej chwili, czy Lily żyje, czy jest bezpieczna. Nie zważając, czy ktoś go może zobaczyć, wstał, okręcił się w miejscu i z głośnym trzaskiem deportował.

Po paru sekundach Severus był już w Dolinie Godryka. Znajdował się na ciemnej ulicy, w małym miasteczku, którego zegar kościelny wybijał właśnie godzinę jedenastą. Przypominając sobie, że przecież nie wie gdzie mieszka Lily, ruszył przed siebie, bojąc się co może za chwilę ujrzeć. Mijał dom za domem, każdy wyglądający tak samo i niczym się niewyróżniający. W końcu ujrzał budynek z zawaloną ścianą po prawej stronie, na pierwszym piętrze. Wiedział już, że to ten dom.

Z duszą na ramieniu otworzył furtkę i wszedł do ogrodu. Co tu się mogło stać? Czyżby Potterowie stoczyli z Czarnym Panem tak zaciekły pojedynek, że zburzyli część domu? Nigdzie nie było widać triumfującego Voldemorta, nad domem nie było Mrocznego Znaku, który świadczyłby o tym, że popełniono morderstwo. Ale nie słyszał też innych głosów, nawet płaczu dziecka. Czyżby wszyscy już opuścili to miejsce?

Drzwi były otwarte. Wszedł do przedpokoju i zobaczył, że pod schodami coś leży. Bojąc się tego co za chwilę ujrzy, podszedł bliżej. Leżało tam ciało Jamesa Pottera. Czarne włosy, przekrzywione okulary i martwe oczy. Na ciele nie było żadnych oznak śmierci; James umarł szybką, bezbolesną śmiercią, jaką może spowodować tylko klątwa Avada Kedavra. Wyglądało na to, że James chciał przeszkodzić Czarnemu Panu wejść na górę, ale został usunięty z drogi jednym zaklęciem.

Severus patrzył na jego ciało i nie wiedział co czuje. Nienawidził Pottera, który go prześladował w szkole, ożenił się z kobietą, którą Severus całe życie kochał i miał z nią dziecko. Młody mistrz eliksirów często życzył swemu wrogowi śmierci, ale czy naprawdę tego chciał? James był odważnym człowiekiem, walczył w Zakonie Feniksa przeciw Voldemortowi, nie mógł być taki egoistyczny i zadufany w sobie jak za lat szkolnych, skoro Lily zdecydowała się spędzić z nim życie. Na pewno nie zasługiwał na śmierć.

Czując się pośrednio winnym za jego śmierć, bo to przecież on powiedział swemu panu o przepowiedni, Severus minął ciało Jamesa i ruszył po schodach na pierwsze piętro.

Stąpając cicho i powoli, wszedł do pierwszego pokoju. Nikogo tam nie było. Wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz i ruszył w stronę następnych drzwi. Stanął w progu i ujrzał widok, który miał go potem do końca życia prześladować jako najgorszy koszmar.

Na podłodze leżała martwa Lily Evans. Jej długie, ciemnorude włosy rozsypały się po posadce, zielone oczy bez życia patrzyły w sufit. Jej ciało leżało przed łóżeczkiem dziecka, wyglądało na to, że matka do końca broniła syna.

Severus stał przez kilka minut i nie poruszył ani jednym mięśniem. Był w szoku. Jego serce na moment zamarło, a potem zaczęło bić jak szalone. Nie myślał o niczym, tylko jedna myśl kołatała mu się w głowie: to koniec, koniec wszystkiego, koniec świata, za chwilę on też umrze. Nie chciał podejść do ciała Lily, nie chciał nawet na nie patrzeć, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dochodzi on z dziecięcego łóżeczka. Zapomniał zupełnie o Harrym, to po niego przecież przyszedł Voldemort. Podszedł do łóżeczka i zobaczył tam rocznego chłopca o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Harry nie spał, ale leżał spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Severus wziął go na ręce.

- Co tu się stało, Harry? – zwrócił się do niemowlęcia, wiedząc, że i tak mu przecież nie odpowie. – Dlaczego przeżyłeś? Gdzie jest Czarny Pan?

Nagle ujrzał na czole dziecka bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Pierwszy raz widział coś takiego. Harry patrzył na Severusa ciekawym wzrokiem, nie bał się. Nagle mistrz eliksirów usłyszał warkot silnika, jakieś kroki i głosy. Szybko włożył chłopca z powrotem do łóżeczka, wyszedł z pokoju i ukrył się w następnym pomieszczeniu tuż za drzwiami, gotów do ucieczki lub obrony, w przypadku gdyby został odkryty.

Po głosach i odgłosie kroków poznał, że do domu weszło dwóch ludzi. Usłyszał krzyki i płacz; prawdopodobnie natrafili na ciało Jamesa. Przez parę minut nie słyszał nic więcej oprócz płaczu i urywanych zdań. Potem przybysze skierowali się na górę i tak samo zareagowali na widok ciała Lily.

- Nie płacz, Hagridzie – powiedział zachrypnięty od płaczu głos. Severus poznał, że to Syriusz Black, przyjaciel Pottera. – Lily i James nie umarli na próżno. Do końca chronili Harry'ego. I udało im się. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem jak Harry zdołał przeżyć atak Voldemorta.

Gajowy Hogwartu wydał piskliwy, nieartykułowany odgłos na dźwięk tego imienia. Po chwili rzekł, głosem pełnym rozpaczy i smutku.

- Dumbledore mówi, że to właśnie Harry go pokonał. Że Sam-Wiesz-Kto utracił swą moc.

- Utracił swą moc? I już nigdy nie wróci?

- Tego nie wiem. I pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy co takiego zrobił Harry, że go zniszczył.

Dały się słyszeć ciężkie kroki.

- Muszę go wziąć. To rozkaz Dumbledore'a. Jaki on podobny do Jamesa, ale oczy ma po Lily.

I Hagrid znowu się rozpłakał, tak głośno, że wydawało się, iż za chwilę obudzi całą okolicę.

- Hagridzie, daj go mi. Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym, zaopiekuję się nim, wychowam – powiedział Black, powstrzymując się od płaczu.

- Nie mogę. Dumbledore kazał go zabrać, a on wie najlepiej co tu się zdarzyło i co trzeba teraz robić. Nie mogę zawieść jego zaufania.

- W takim razie weź mój motor. Nie będzie mi już potrzebny. Ja mogę się teleportować.

Hagrid nie odpowiedział. Po chwili dały się słyszeć kroki na schodach.

- Nie weźmiemy ich ciał? – zapytał Hagrid.

- Nie ma na to czasu. Za chwilę zjawią się tu mugole. Zresztą będą się zastanawiać jak nikogo tutaj nie znajdą. Policja zacznie prowadzić długie dochodzenie i poszukiwania. A tak stwierdzą, że popełniono morderstwo i zamkną sprawę.

Trzasnęły drzwi i dał się słyszeć odgłos zapalanego silnika, a po chwili zapanowała całkowita cisza. Severus wrócił do pokoju, w którym leżało teraz tylko ciało Lily.

Podszedł i uklęknął przy niej. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że Lily naprawdę nie żyje. Już nigdy nie usłyszy jej głosu, nie zobaczy uśmiechu na jej twarzy ani blasku w jej pięknych zielonych oczach. Gdy to wszystko sobie uświadomił, rzucił się na jej nieruchomą pierś i rozpłakał. Płakał bezgłośnie, choć z oczu leciały mu wielkie strumienie łez, a ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze.

Przez głowę Severusa z zawrotną prędkością przelatywały wspomnienia związane z Lily. Ich pierwsze spotkanie na starym placu zabaw. Rozmowy w lesie. Podróż Ekspresem Hogwart do szkoły. Ceremonia Przydziału. Wspólnie spędzone chwile w czasie wakacji i roku szkolnego. Wypady do Hogsmeade. Lata ich przyjaźni były najszczęśliwszym okresem w jego życiu. Lily była jego jedyną przyjaciółką, osobą, którą kochał i dla której był gotów zrobić wszystko. A potem koniec ich przyjaźni. Wiedział, że to była tylko jego wina. Nie chodził o jedno słowo, ale o jego zafascynowanie czarną magią, pragnienie zostania śmierciożercą i zdobycia wielkiej potęgi i władzy. Lily długo była wyrozumiała, starała się go zmienić, ale to jedno słowo, wypowiedziane w chwili gniewu i upokorzenia, przeważyło szalę i Lily go znienawidziła.

Jednak Severus nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Jako śmierciożerca robił wszystko, żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, prosił Czarnego Pana aby darował jej życie. Gdy to nie pomogło, zwrócił się z prośbą o pomoc do Dumbledore'a i zdradził Lorda Voldemorta. Wiedział, że ryzykuje życie, że może go spotkać coś znacznie gorszego niż śmierć, ale był gotów na wszystko aby ochronić Lily.

Jednak wszystko poszło na marne. Lily Evans nie żyła przez niego. Gdyby nie podsłuchał przepowiedni, gdyby nie powiedział o niej Czarnemu Panu… Ale skąd miał wiedzieć? Największą jednak rozpaczą napełniało go to, że Lily umarła nienawidząc go, mając go za śmierciożercę, zdrajcę i mordercę. Nigdy nie dowie się jak bardzo ją kochał, co dla niej zrobił. Ale może za to wszystko co uczynił należało mu się to?

Rozpacz, żal, smutek i nienawiść do samego siebie mieszały się w nim i nie pozwalały się uspokoić. Ilekroć Severus powoli dochodził do siebie, wystarczyło jedno wspomnienie Lily, a znów wybuchał niekontrolowanym płaczem. Chciał umrzeć. Nie wiedział po co ma żyć skoro Lily już nie ma. Jego życie straciło sens gdy nie miał już nikogo kogo kochał, dla kogo żył i kogo chronił.

Spojrzał na Lily. Na jej twarzy nie widać było cierpienia i strachu, jedynie determinację i smutek. Severus delikatnie dotknął jej warg, jej policzka i głaskał jej włosy. Przytulił się do niej i zaczął znowu cicho szlochać.

Pogrążony w rozpaczliwych myślach Severus nie usłyszał cichego trzasku towarzyszącego aportacji. W ciemnym pokoju pojawił się nagle stary czarodziej z długą, białą brodą, okularach-połówkach, zza których przenikliwie patrzyły niebieskie oczy i ubrany w fioletowe szaty. Przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu na młodego mistrza eliksirów klęczącego przy nieruchomym ciele przyjaciółki. W końcu cicho podszedł do Severusa i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Severusie – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, głosem pełnym smutku i współczucia.

Młody czarodziej lekko drgnął na ten niespodziewany dotyk i głos. Powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę dyrektora Hogwartu i spojrzał na niego. Na twarzy Severusa malowała się rozpacz i ból. Oczy miał czerwone i spuchnięte od płaczu.

- Severusie, musimy iść. Zaraz zjawią się tu mugole i czarodzieje. Wróć ze mną do szkoły.

Delikatnie, ale stanowczo podniósł go z podłogi. Severus nie protestował, nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył ciągle na ciało Lily. Był jednak wdzięczny, że Albus przyszedł po niego. Sam nie dałby rady opuścić tego pokoju, zostałby tu, aż przybyliby inni ludzie, mugole lub czarodzieje, i go aresztowali.

Dumbledore wcisnął Severusowi w dłoń różdżkę, którą Severus upuścił na podłogę na widok martwej Lily. Chwycił go mocno za ramię i parę sekund później deportował się razem z pogrążonym w smutku i bólu przyjacielem.

Tuż przed zanurkowaniem w próżnię Severus po raz ostatni spojrzał w zielone oczy Lily Evans. Te oczy, patrzące na niego zza okularów i należące do chłopca z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, do końca życia miały mu przypominać o wielkiej stracie i bólu, ale także o miłości, która sprawiła, że miał po co dalej żyć. Te oczy były także ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał przed śmiercią.

* * *

Błonia wokół Hogwartu były ciche i spokojne. Lekki wietrzyk kołysał źdźbłami traw i marszczył taflę jeziora, w którym przeglądał się srebrzysty księżyc i jego małe, złote towarzyszki. Z Zakazanego Lasu co jakiś czas dobiegało pohukiwanie sowy i tętent kopyt galopujących centaurów, testrali lub jednorożców.

W ciemnościach zamek był prawie niewidoczny. W żadnym oknie nie świeciło się światło. Wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele spali, nieświadomi tragicznych wydarzeń dzisiejszej nocy. Jedynymi istotami niebędącymi w łóżkach były duchy, których srebrną poświatę można było ujrzeć w oknie i pani Norris, szukająca po zamku myszy i szczurów.

Nagle dał się słyszeć cichy trzask i z ciemności wyłoniło się dwóch czarodziejów. Dumbledore stał spokojnie, zupełnie niewzruszony tym, że przed chwilą w ciągu paru sekund pokonał odległość kilkuset mil. Wciąż trzymał za ramię młodszego kolegę. Natomiast Severus zachwiał się i wypuścił z dłoni różdżkę, a jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza. Upadł na kolana i zwymiotował.

Jeszcze nigdy nie wymiotował z powodu teleportacji. Jednak tak nagła podróż w przestrzeni, połączona z wyczerpaniem i bólem, sprawiła, że Severusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Dumbledore uklęknął obok niego, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i czekał aż Severusowi miną torsje. Po paru minutach Severus poczuł się lepiej i zaczął głęboko oddychać.

- Wybacz, Severusie. Ale musieliśmy się stamtąd jak najszybciej teleportować. Na dworze stali już mugole.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego przerażony. Wyobraził sobie tłum ludzi wokół ciała Lily, robiących zdjęcia i prowadzących badania. Może będą chcieli przeprowadzić sekcję zwłok aby ustalić przyczynę śmierci?

- Nie martw się, Severusie. Czarodzieje się tym zajmą. Nie pozwolimy aby mugole zbezcześcili ich ciała – rzekł dyrektor, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Dumbledore schował do kieszeni różdżkę Severusa, a potem delikatnie podniósł go z ziemi. Ruszyli powoli przez ciche błonia w stronę ciemnego zamku.

Severus, oszołomiony bólem i rozpaczą, wyczerpany płaczem i wymiotami, nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co się wokół niego dzieje. Po paru minutach uświadomił sobie, że jest prowadzony przez dyrektora w stronę Hogwartu. Jego spojrzenie padło na zamek, las, błonia, jezioro i wspomnienia odżyły. Każde miejsce przypominało mu o chwilach spędzonych z Lily, sprawiając, że z jego czarnych oczu znowu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Tutaj, nad jeziorem, pod starym bukiem, po raz pierwszy ją pocałował. To były najszczęśliwsze chwile w jego życiu…

Pod tym samym drzewem miało jednak miejsce również jego najgorsze wspomnienie. To tutaj, pod koniec piątej klasy, nazwał Lily niewybaczalnym słowem. Szlama…

Sala wejściowa. Pamiętał jak przybyli do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy, stali tutaj i czekali zdenerwowani na Ceremonię Przydziału…

Wielka Sala. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie uczty, śniadania i kolacje i to jak za każdym razem żałował, że nie może siedzieć z Lily przy jednym stole…

Korytarz na pierwszym piętrze. To tutaj, w siódmej klasie, zobaczył po raz pierwszy jak Lily całuje się z Potterem. Nie mógł uwierzyć wtedy własnym oczom. Myślał, że właśnie umarł i trafił do piekła…

Biblioteka. Codziennie się tu spotykali, uczyli się razem, odrabiali prace domowe i rozmawiali…

Sala obrony przed czarną magią na trzecim piętrze. Nauczyciel pozwolił mu tu wieczorami samotnie ćwiczyć Zaklęcie Patronusa, z którym Severus miał kłopoty. Nic dziwnego, skoro w jego życiu było tak mało szczęśliwych chwil. W końcu, po wielu godzinach ćwiczeń, z jego różdżki wystrzeliła piękna, srebrna łania, patronus identyczny z tym jakiego miała Lily Evans…

Przerwanie monotonnego marszu sprawiło, że Severus wrócił do teraźniejszości. Stali przed kamiennym gargulcem, który po podaniu przez Dumbledore'a hasła („Czekoladowe Żaby") odsunął się, ukazując spiralne schody. Wspięli się po nich i weszli do gabinetu dyrektora. Panował w nim mrok, ale przez okno widać było czerwoną łunę nad Zakazanym Lasem, która zwiastowała rychły wschód słońca. Portrety byłych dyrektorów spały, choć parę z nich przebudziło się i przywitało gospodarza.

Dumbledore wskazał Severusowi krzesło przed biurkiem. Młody czarodziej ciężko na nie opadł i ukrył zapłakaną twarz w dłoniach. Dyrektor podszedł do Fawkesa, który cicho zaskrzeczał.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, Severusie, co się stało w Dolinie Godryka? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Dlaczego Harry nie umarł, a Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc?

Severus nie odpowiedział. Siedział nisko pochylony w fotelu i płakał w złożone ręce.

- Lily Evans nie musiała umrzeć. Lord Voldemort, na twoją prośbę, był gotów ją oszczędzić, w zamian za życie jej syna. Ale ona się nie zgodziła. Prosiła aby Voldemort zabił ją i darował życie Harry'emu. Gdy się nie chciała odsunąć, Voldemort zamordował ją, a potem rzucił Mordercze Zaklęcie na dziecko. Nie wiedział, że Lily, oddając życie za Harry'ego, zapewniła swemu synowi magiczną ochronę. Bariera ta sprawiła, że klątwa odbiła się od Harry'ego i uderzyła w Voldemorta. Tom Riddle nie mógł tego przewidzieć, nigdy nie dowiedział się, że to miłość jest największą potęgą na tym świecie.

Severus nawet nie podniósł głowy na słowa dyrektora. To co usłyszał wstrząsnęło nim i sprawiło jeszcze większy ból. Zaczął głucho wyć jak zranione zwierzę. Lily Evans nie musiała umrzeć. Gdyby nie jej miłość, odwaga i upór nadal by żyła. Poświęciła życie za osobę, którą kochała. I za to Severus ją kochał, za to ją podziwiał. On nie był do tego zdolny. Nie potrafił zerwać kontaktów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze Slytherinu, nie umiał porzucić czarnej magii, aby ratować przyjaźń z Lily. Może gdyby był do tego zdolny byliby razem, bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. Gdy zrozumiał swój błąd i uświadomił sobie, że Lily jest dla niego najważniejsza, było już za późno.

To wszystko twoja wina, szeptał straszny głosik w jego głowie. Ale przecież Dumbledore obiecał ją chronić, za wszelką cenę chciał obarczyć winą kogoś jeszcze. Gdybyś tylko nie podsłuchał tej przepowiedni i nie zdradził jej Czarnemu Panu, sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju. Ale skąd miałem wiedzieć jak ją zinterpretuje, bronił się Severus. Dlaczego w ogóle zostałeś śmierciożercą, dlaczego opuściłeś Lily? Na to pytanie nie miał odpowiedzi, wiedział tylko, że przyłączając się do zwolenników Czarnego Pana popełnił największy błąd, którego będzie żałował do końca życia.

Severus poczuł, że Dumbledore staje obok niego. Dyrektor cały czas był taki spokojny, zachowywał się tak jakby nic się nie stało, na pewno nie rozumiał żalu Severusa. Młodego czarodzieja zirytowało jego zachowanie, chciał aby starzec poczuł ból, rozpacz i poczucie winy, które on teraz czuje.

- Myślałem… że… że ją … ochronisz… – rzekł z wyrzutem, podnosząc głowę i patrząc przez łzy na Dumbledore'a.

- Ona i James zaufali złej osobie. Podobnie jak ty, Severusie. Czyś nie uwierzył, że Lord Voldemort ją oszczędzi?

Severus nie odpowiedział. Poczucie winy znowu zaczęło bezlitośnie ściskać jego wnętrzności, sprawiło, że z trudem myślał i miał płytki oddech.

- Jej synek przeżył – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Głowa Severusa drgnęła gwałtownie, jakby opędzał się od złośliwej muchy. Nienawidził tego dziecka, ponieważ było owocem miłości Lily i innego mężczyzny. Z drugiej strony był to jej syn, za którego oddała życie, który miał te same piękne zielone oczy co matka.

- Jej synek żyje. Ma jej oczy, dokładnie takie same. Na pewno pamiętasz kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans, co?

- PRZESTAŃ! Ona odeszła… umarła…

- Masz wyrzuty sumienia, Severusie?

- Chciałbym… chciałbym umrzeć…

- A co by dała twoja śmierć? – zapytał chłodno Dumbledore. – Jeśli kochałeś Lily Evans, jeśli naprawdę ją kochałeś, to powinieneś wiedzieć, co robić.

Severus był tak oszołomiony bólem, że słowa dyrektora z trudem do niego docierały.

- Co… co masz na myśli?

- Wiesz, w jaki sposób i dlaczego zginęła. Zrób wszystko, by nie umarła na próżno. Pomóż mi ochronić syna Lily.

- On już nie potrzebuje ochrony. Czarny Pan odszedł…

- …i na pewno wróci, a wówczas Harry Potter znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Severus przez dłuższy czas milczał. Dumbledore miał rację. Lily poświęciła życie dla swojego syna. Teraz on musi poświęcić się aby jej ofiara nie poszła na marne. Jeśli nie chce oszaleć z powodu poczucia winy musi za krzywdy wyrządzone Lily odpokutować. Musi chronić jej syna aby te zielone oczy nadal patrzyły na ten świat. Aby on mógł na nie patrzeć. Musi udowodnić, nie innym, ale sobie, że kocha Lily Evans i jest gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko.

Severus powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą, uspokajał oddech. W końcu powiedział:

- No dobrze. Dobrze. Ale nikomu o tym nie powiesz, Dumbledore! To musi pozostać między nami! Przysięgnij! Nie mogę znieść… zwłaszcza że to syn Pottera… Daj mi słowo!

- Dać ci słowo, że nigdy nie ujawnię tego, co w tobie najlepsze? – westchnął Dumbledore, patrząc z góry na wykrzywioną bólem twarz Severusa. – Jeśli nalegasz…

Severus nie chciał aby Dumbledore ujawnił jego decyzje z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał aby wszyscy wiedzieli o jego miłości do Lily. Wiedząc, że chroni Harry'ego zastanawialiby się dlaczego to robi. W końcu by się dowiedzieli o jego uczuciu, o podsłuchanej przepowiedni, o wyrzutach sumienia. Wyśmialiby go, obwiniali o śmierć Potterów. Tego Severus by nie zniósł.

Po drugie, Dumbledore powiedział, że Czarny Pan wróci. Gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli o zadaniu Severusa, informacja o tym dotarłaby do Czarnego Pana, a wtedy mistrz eliksirów mógłby pożegnać się z życiem. Zawiódłby wtedy Lily, a przed śmiercią zostałby poddany wielu torturom przez swoich byłych przyjaciół – śmierciożerców. Zdrajcy nie umierają szybko.

Przez kilka minut w gabinecie dyrektora panowało milczenie. Dumbledore głaskał Fawkesa, który cicho kwilił. Severus patrzył na czerwono-złoty wschód słońca, które wyłaniało się zza starych drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Nagle Albus podszedł do młodszego czarodzieja i powiedział:

- Podwiń lewy rękaw, Severusie.

Severus spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

- Chcę zobaczyć twój Mroczny Znak.

- Po co?

- Jestem ciekaw jak on teraz wygląda. A poza tym, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale z twojej lewej ręki leci krew.

Zdumiony Severus szybko podwinął lewy rękaw. Mroczny Znak nadal był czarny i wyraźny, a w dodatku wypływała z niego ciemnoczerwona krew, ściekając po nadgarstku Severusa i plamiąc mu szatę.

- Nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej? – zapytał dyrektor z troską.

Severus pokręcił głową. Znamię przez cały czas go piekło, ale przestał na ten ból zwracać uwagę, gdy pojawił się inny, jeszcze większy i silniejszy. Nie zauważył, że Mroczny Znak zaczął go palić coraz mocniej, aż w końcu począł krwawić.

- Mocno cię boli?

Severus kiwnął głową. Zaciskał zęby, żeby powstrzymać krzyk gdy przez jego lewe przedramię przepływały coraz silniejsze fale bólu.

Dumbledore z zatroskaną miną wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył ją do ręki Severusa. Wymamrotał kilka słów i z jego różdżki wystrzelił biały bandaż, który owinął się wokół przedramienia Severusa. Następnie dyrektor usunął zaklęciem krew z dłoni i szat młodego czarodzieja.

- Lepiej? – zapytał, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

Severus przytaknął. Ból nie minął, ale był zdecydowanie słabszy.

- Tylko tyle mogę zrobić. Lepiej żebyś nie szedł z tym do Poppy. Im mniej osób o tym wie, tym lepiej.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę okna.

- Ale twój Mroczny Znak dowodzi, że mam rację. Lord Voldemort nie zginął. Wciąż żyje i bardzo cierpi. I przekazuje tę informację swoim śmierciożercom. Ciekawe ilu z nich poprawnie odczyta ten znak, a ilu uwierzy w jego śmierć.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Był strasznie zmęczony. Wszystko go bolało, z trudem myślał, słowa Dumbledore'a dochodziły do niego jakby z wielkiej odległości. Pragnął tylko aby uciec od tego bólu i rozpaczy w sen.

- Chyba lepiej będzie jak pójdziesz do łóżka, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore, widząc stan swego przyjaciela. – Jest dopiero piąta rano. Dam ci dzisiaj wolne. Możesz odpoczywać cały dzień. Zresztą dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć lekcyjnych. Trzeba pozwolić uczniom świętować upadek Voldemorta. I tak nie będą w stanie skupić się na lekcjach.

Dumbledore pomógł Severusowi wstać. Młody czarodziej zachwiał się, był blady jak ściana, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Wziął się jednak w garść, zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów i podtrzymywany przez dyrektora ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Przejście z gabinetu dyrektora do lochów zajęło im około piętnastu minut. Po drodze nie spotkali nikogo, nawet duchów. O tej porze dnia w zamku panowała niezwykła cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wody w rurach, czasami jakiś trzask lub szelest. Przez wysokie okna wpadały promienie jesiennego słońca, w których widać było migotliwe, chaotycznie poruszające się drobinki kurzu.

Doszli do schodów prowadzących do lochów. Z oddali dobiegały ich ciche, piskliwe głosiki oraz brzęk talerzy i sztućców. To skrzaty przygotowywały śniadanie.

- Muszę powiedzieć im aby przygotowały na dzisiaj coś specjalnego – przypomniał sobie Albus.

Korytarz w lochach był pogrążony w mroku, mimo zapalonych o każdej porze dnia i nocy pochodni. Weszli do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów. Był to ponury pokój z mnóstwem półek pod ścianami, na których stały słoje pełne różnego rodzaju eliksirów i preparatów. Na środku stało biurko zawalone papierami i dwa krzesła. Wystrój dopełniał niewielki kominek, w którym wciąż żarzył się ogień.

Po prawej stronie, za zieloną zasłoną, znajdowała się sypialnia i przyległa do niej łazienka. W pokoju stało łóżko z zielonymi zasłonami, fotel i regały z książkami. Dumbledore posadził Severusa na łóżku, a sam wrócił do gabinetu. Po paru minutach był z powrotem, trzymając w ręce butelkę pełną fioletowego płynu.

- Wypij to – rzekł, wręczając Severusowi butelkę. – To eliksir uspokajający. Sprawi, że szybciej zaśniesz.

Severus wypił dwa łyki, położył się w łóżku i zamknął oczy. Dumbledore zgasił wszystkie światła w pokoju, na szafce nocnej położył różdżkę Severusa i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi. Eliksir zaczął działać prawie natychmiast. Myśli Severusa zaczęły latać, nie potrafił skupić się na żadnej. Po kilku minutach, nie wiedząc jak i kiedy, zapadł w głęboki sen.

Spał już przez kilka godzin. Nic nie było w stanie go obudzić, nawet radosny hałas dobiegający z Wielkiej Sali. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji i uczuć. Eliksir miał to do siebie, że nie wywoływał marzeń sennych, ani pięknych ani koszmarnych.

Lewe przedramię Severusa wciąż krwawiło. Bandaż przemókł już całkowicie, i z ręki Severusa skapywała teraz ciepła krew, tworząc przy łóżku niewielką kałużę.

Nagle pokój wypełniła biała mgła i delikatne złote światło. Nie wiadomo skąd zaczęła płynąć cicha muzyka. Była tak piękna i niezwykła, że poruszyłaby każdego, kto miałby szczęście ją usłyszeć. Wypełniała serca miłością i nadzieją, przynosiła ulgę i spokój udręczonej duszy. Nieziemska muzyka doszła uszu Severusa. Mimo, że młody czarodziej nie obudził się, jego twarz złagodniała, a usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Mgła rozrzedziła się i wyłoniła się z niej postać otoczona jasnym blaskiem. Była to piękna młoda kobieta. Miała na sobie długą, prostą, białą suknię, z którą kontrastowały jej wspaniałe, ciemnorude włosy. Na jej twarzy gościł promienny uśmiech. Patrzyła na nieszczęśliwego mężczyznę leżącego przed nią oczami pełnymi współczucia, wdzięczności i miłości. Migdałowymi oczami, o niesamowitym zielonym kolorze.

Lily podeszła do łóżka Severusa i uklęknęła przy nim. Delikatnie zdjęła bandaż z jego ręki i położyła na krwawiącym Mrocznym Znaku dłoń. Po paru sekundach krew przestała lecieć, a czarne znamię stało się ledwo widoczne.

Lily nachyliła się nad pogrążonym w głębokim śnie przyjacielem i zaczęła głaskać go po długich, czarnych włosach. Na twarzy Severusa zagościł spokój i radość.

- Dziękuje ci, Severusie – powiedziała cicho Lily. – I wiedz, że ci już dawno wybaczyłam.

Delikatnie dotknęła swoim długim palcem jego wąskich warg. A potem, pochylając się jeszcze niżej, pocałowała go. Był to pocałunek pełen miłości, namiętności i tęsknoty. Żałowała, że Severus nie mógł na niego odpowiedzieć.

Lily wyprostowała się, jeszcze raz spojrzała ze smutkiem na przyjaciela i zniknęła. Wraz z nią pokój opuściła nieziemska muzyka, biała mgła i złote światło.

Severus nadal spał spokojnie, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło. Jednak jego umysł opuścił nicość wywołaną przez eliksir i wędrował teraz wśród wspomnień i marzeń związanych z jedną tylko osobą: Lily Evans. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym był szczęśliwy i wolny od trosk, smutków i poczucia winy. Niestety Severus nie wiedział, że Lily wszystko mu wybaczyła i przez cały czas, aż do jego śmierci, czuwała nad nim i dodawała otuchy w trudnych chwilach.

* * *

_Dziękuje za przeczytanie i proszę o komentarze i opinie. Napisanie kilku słów nie zajmuje wiele czasu, a sprawia wielką przyjemność autorowi. Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana._


End file.
